Familiars Wild
in Qeynos Capitol District or Steward Kres in The City of Freeport | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes * You can only complete the mission once per day. If you have already completed the mission and need to wait until the next day, the Steward will reply with "I'll have more tasks for you tomorrow, ." * You can delete the quest to receive a new random quest, but this will give you a 10 minute cooldown period. The Steward will reply with "Back already? You will need to wait a few minutes while I see what else I can dig up for you." until you can receive the quest. * The 10 minute cooldown period also seems to be triggered randomly when first hailing the Steward on any given day, even if you haven't deleted the quest. This problem has been reported at least a few times since the quest went live but remains unfixed as of 3/21/18. Steps The quest will ask you to capture 11 monsters/creatures/etc., from one of the following categories below, in an empty familiar cage that you will receive from the Steward. Below are some suggestions for monsters that should update the quest (this is not a complete list). * Amphibians: ** Turtles (bestiary) and frogs (bestiary). ** Examples include muck toads in the Peat Bog or small sand tortoises in Outpost of the Overlord. * Aquatic creatures: **Crocodiles (bestiary) and crabs (bestiary). ** Examples include coastal crabs in Queen's Colony , A Nerius crab on the beach in Nektulos Forest and brine sifters in Sunken City. ** Note: while fish and octopus are classified as Aquatic in some listings (such as EQ2 Zam's Bestiary), they will not update the quest. * Bats: ** Creatures from the bat category (bestiary). ** Examples include stygian screechers, and shale bats in the Caves. (Shale bats in the Caves work if you can make them live long enough.) **Echobreath in Darklight Wood will not update the quest; named creatures are sometimes too powerful to be trapped in the cage. * Bears: ** Creatures from the bear category (bestiary). ** Examples include briarpaws in Enchanted Lands, giant kodiaks in Antonica, glacier bears in Everfrost, wilderbears in Outpost of the Overlord or bear cubs in Oakmyst Forest. * Birds: ** Hawks (bestiary), vulrich (bestiary) and ducks (bestiary). ** Examples include A seaside falcon in Queen's Colony , A carrion hawk or A giant vulrich in the Commonlands and A rotbeak in Darklight Wood. * Boars: ** Pigs (bestiary) **''There are very few spawn locations for boars, so you may want to consider deleting the quest and requesting a new one after the ten minute quest reset time.'' ** Note that boarfiends will not update the quest. Hellboars (bestiary) also do not appear to update the quest. ** Examples include sick pigs in Village of Somborn, and the linked swines in Nektropos Castle. In Nektropos you will, however, have to zone out and back in repeatedly to obtain enough spawns for the 11 kills. Note that the single triple-up swine cannot be caged, and the Swine Lord will not update the quest; the encounter must be the version with 2 or 3 linked swine. * Bovids: ** Cows (bestiary), deer (bestiary), sheep (bestiary) and camels (bestiary). ** Examples include thicket deer in Enchanted Lands, grove deer in Queen's Colony, A mature antelope in The Thundering Steppes and mith deer in the Commonlands. * Canines: ** Wolves (bestiary) and hyenas (bestiary). ** Examples include timber wolves in Antonica and carrion hounds in the Commonlands. * Cats: ** Lions (lion bestiary, lioness bestiary), tigers (bestiary), leopards, most sabretooths (great cat bestiary, sabretooth bestiary) and cats (bestiary). ** Examples include shadowed stelecats in Plane of Magic and savanna lions in the Commonlands. * Dire creatures: ** Raptors (bestiary), some sabretooths in Return of Kunark zones, dire bears (bestiary), dire wolves (direwolf bestiary, dire wolf bestiary), brutes (bestiary), stags (bestiary) and yeti (bestiary). ** Examples include black wolves in Commonlands and cow elks in Outpost of the Overlord. * Drakes: ** Drakes (bestiary), drakota and fae drakes (bestiary). ** Examples include underwood fae drakes in Greater Faydark and Nerian drakes in Darklight Wood. * Enchanted creatures: ** Hellhounds (bestiary), flying snakes (bestiary) and khoalrat (bestiary). ** Examples include swoop serpents in Tenebrous Tangle, blightrats in Rivervale, pond gliders at Crater Pond in Antonica and feral lashers in Enchanted Lands. * Insects: ** Spiders (arachnoid bestiary), beetles (bestiary), dragonflies (bestiary), wasps (bestiary), bees (bestiary) and scorpions (bestiary). ** Note: bixies will not update the quest. ** Examples include A stone beetle in the Commonlands and An unruly impaler in Enchanted Lands . * Mystical creatures: ** Manticores (bestiary), cockatrice (bestiary), abominations (bestiary), displacer beasts (bestiary), rust monsters (bestiary) and owlbears (bestiary). ** Examples include rustfiends on the Butcherblock Mountains beach, duststingers in the Commonlands and sattar abominations and thule sattar in the Feerrott. * Reptiles: ** Chokidai (bestiary),basilisks, and lizards (bestiary). ** Examples include beaded lizards and thicket lizards in Antonica near the Oracle Tower and monitor lizards in the Commonlands. * Rodents: ** Rats (bestiary), mole rats (bestiary), armadillos (bestiary), beavers (bestiary) and badgers (bestiary). ** Examples include puny scavengers in the Peat Bog and banded armadillo in the Commonlands. * Simians: ** Gorillas (bestiary) and monkeys (bestiary). ** Examples include monkeys found in Maj'Dul in the courtyard of the Golden Scepter and shrine scavengers in the Mystic Lake as well as Pakiat Siamang in . Hints and tips * To capture a monster, you need to be hated by the encounter, but you must not kill the encounter before you have used the cage. * Many heroic encounters, raid encounters and non-attackable NPCs (such as the pigs in Windstalker Village) may not be caged. Some of these monsters may nevertheless display the quest icon (sack) on their names. * If caging a low level monster, you may want to engage the encounter with your auto attack turned off (or not wielding weapons), with an ability that does not deal damage such as: **Inquisitor: **Warden: and **Shadowknight: **Berserker: **Guardian: **Paladin: **Warlock: **Wizard: **Coercer: **Illusionist: **Conjuror: **Necromancer: **Fury: **Templar: **Defiler: **Mystic: and for less cool down wait time. **Channeler: **Dirge: **Troubador: **Assassin: , and for less cool down wait time. **Ranger: , , , and **Brigand: and for less cool down wait time. **Swashbuckler: and for less cool down wait time. **Beastlord: and for less cool down wait time. Most of the familiars have some damage proc, so it's better to unsummon your familiar and remove all procs items from your gear before you start caging creatures. See also * The classification of animals to be caged is the same as used for the Beastlord and Channeler classes, so you may find the beastlord warders page and the channeler construct pages helpful. Similarly, the EQ2Wire’s Guide to Beastlord Warders may be useful. Monsters can be searched by classification on the EQ2 ZAM Bestiary. Rewards *Familiar Cage